1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination engine-handling and metalworking machine, and more particularly to a portable machine that can be conveniently and quite easily assembled, disassembled and maneuvered to facilitate the lifting and handling of and metalworking on all kinds of engines, transmissions and other types of objects normally found in marine, aviation, machine and automotive shops, vehicle repair shops, garages and other locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jacks, hoists, cranes and engine stands are known to exist in the prior art. Examples of U.S. Patents which disclose devices of the kind already mentioned include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,331,938, McConnell, et al.; 1,614,697, Snook; 3,059,785, Buckeye; 3,797,675, Moore; 4,099,634, McIntire, et al.; 4,190,233, Godfrey.
The prior art discloses devices such as jacks or cranes, which are used for lifting or lowering engines and the like from automobiles; engine stands, which are used to hold an engine in place while it undergoes repair or rebuilding; and dollies which are normally mounted on wheels and casters and serve to support the cranes and engine stands while also providing the means to easily maneuver them around the shop.
However, to applicant's knowledge, the prior art does not disclose any device that is so clearly portable that it may be assembled or disassembled in only a few minutes and stored in a compact container, which may be used to transport the invention with relative ease and convenience. Moreover, the prior art does not disclose any such devices or assemblage of devices which are combined together with a shop press, such that, for example, the entire engine or transmission repair or rebuilding process can be completed without resorting to the use of a much less mobile, compact and independent system. Existing devices are clearly not designed to permit the ease of assembly and disassembly that the present invention provides, nor do any of them include the convertible feature of the present invention such that the hydraulic shop press and the crane or hoist assembly are assembled using interchangeable parts.